What The Heck Has Gotten Into Chase?
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Chase has been acting very suspicious lately, and everyone at the Sundae Inn are curious about what's up with him. When Maya sets out to spy on him and discover the cause, she will be quite surprised! Not a ChasexMaya fic, but there's a surprise pairing.


Author's Note: I was attempting to update another fic. But this idea would NOT leave my mind! I'm not too sure if it's good though. It's probably not good, but maybe you readers can prove me wrong! ^_-

Before you freak out, there are possibly some OOC moments. So when you review, no need to shoot off about that!

This fic takes place in Tree of Tranquility, the island is completely saved and all that.

Disclaimer: Believe me, I'm just a fan. -_-

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

What The Heck Has Gotten Into Chase?:

It was about three in the afternoon in Waffle Town. All the shops and buildings were getting ready to close, and the townspeople where getting ready to go home and eat some dinner.

Including the Sundae Inn. It was going to be closing soon, and then open for the bar. Since the owners Jake and Colleen figured nobody would be coming in they decided to prepare to close up early. And Yolanda entered the kitchen to clean it up.

"Maya! How did this happen?" Yolanda shouted as soon as she entered the kitchen.

The sight before the woman was a completely messed up kitchen. There was smoke coming from the stove, broken eggs on the floor, the counters were covered in milk, and there were...walnuts and eggplant in atop a burnt black rolling pin.

The mentioned girl, Maya, yelped and turned around to face her grandmother. She had flour on her face, and smoke on her pink and puffy dress.

"AAH! I'm sorry! I was trying this new recipe...and...and something went WRONG!" Maya shouted.

Maya isn't completely spazzy and freaky anymore. She's somehow magically (Jake, Colleen, and Yolanda think that the Harvest Goddess answered their prayers for her to change.) starting to act her age. But she's still childish at times, and not to mention the way she's still DETERMINED to be a good cook.

...Somehow she still fails.

"Ugh...well, clean it up! When Hayden and Kathy see this, they'll think we're too lazy to clean the kitchen!" Yolanda said as she sighed.

Maya spit out the flour that got in her mouth, and she glanced around helplessly.

"Please, I can't clean all this up! Can you help?" Maya asked.

Yolanda thought for a minute and then crossed her arms.

"Fine! But only one time, Maya. We can't keep helping you fix mistakes!" Yolanda said.

Maya sighed.

"I know..." Maya muttered.

Yolanda and Maya then walked over to the cabinets that were now covered in a weird looking purple goo, and grabbed some cleaning supplies.

As Maya rinsed a rag in the sink.

"Hey um, where's Chase at? Didn't he say that he was just stepping outside like...an hour ago?" Maya asked.

Yolanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. But I did see him earlier when I walked past the window, he was outside talking to _Angela_." Yolanda replied as she put on a gas mask.

Maya perked up.

That seemed so suspicious. Why would it be suspicious? Because Chase has been doing that for quite some time. ...Saying he's gonna step outside but doesn't come back after hours usually. And it's been really getting to Maya badly! The fact that he was talking to Angela just made things even more weird. Yolanda wouldn't show it either, but she's suspicious as well. Maya noticed this.

Maya just shrugged her shoulders and started to scrub the kitchen sink with the rag. And Yolanda started spraying some air freshener over the smokey stove that contained a VERY burnt cake.

A few seconds passed and the novice cook and the older woman started cleaning. Then, as if on cue, Chase swung open the door of the kitchen while humming and pretty much skipped into the room with his eyes closed and his cheeks were bright pink. That got the two ladies attention and they quickly yelped for some unknown reason and turned around.

"Chase?" Yolanda asked.

Chase's eyes snapped open and he stood there frozen; either from not knowing people where there, or the way the kitchen looked.

"Maya? Yolanda?" Chase asked.

Maya gasped.

"Chase?" Maya asked.

It was followed by a strange dramatic pause. After a few seconds it faded away.

Maya giggled.

"Chase, why are your cheeks bright pink?" Maya asked.

Yolanda smiled and looked at Chase while pointing.

"Yes, and why's there a lipstick mark right there on your right cheek as well?" Yolanda asked.

Chase blinked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Maya sighed and tossed him a nearby spoon. Luckily the spoon was the only utensil that survived Maya's cooking disaster.

Chase rose an eyebrow after he grabbed the spoon and looked at his reflection. Sure enough, Maya and Yolanda where right.

Maya and Yolanda then exchanged confused looks as Chase quickly wiped away the mark away.  
"I uh...I don't know what your talking about. Now what happened in here? It looks like the Town Square during last Cooking Festival when Renee wouldn't let Mayor Hamilton have another '_taste test_' of her potato soup and he went on a rampage!" Chase asked with evident impatience in his tone.

Maya blinked and then she blushed a tad as her face fell.

"Well, I was just trying a new recipe and-" Maya said as she got cut off.

Chase then smirked.

"Ah, I see now. It was just another one of your cooking failures! Although, that was pretty obvious the minute I saw it..." Chase said as he crossed his arms.

Maya then scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey! FYI, I was doing just fine!" Maya defended.

Chase then glanced at Maya's soiled face and then at her black and smokey dress that used to be pink.

"...Oh...then obviously you must have run out on ingredients and decided to just throw yourself in..." Chase commented.

Maya looked shocked and then she scowled and dusted off her dress before pointed indignantly at the peach-haired boy standing in front of her.

"YOUR WRONG!" Maya shouted.

Chase sighed and then turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Right..._whatever you say_, _Maya_..." Chase said as he looked over his shoulder at the two ladies, evident sarcasm in those words.

Then Yolanda crossed her arms.

"Hey wait, you still didn't answer the question, Chase." Yolanda said as she frowned.

That got Chase's attention, he turned back around and looked at them.

"What are you talking about?" Chase asked.

Yolanda smirked and then ran her fingers through her faded pink colored hair.

"Why were you blushing when you entered the kitchen?" Yolanda asked.

Chase groaned and crossed his arms.  
"What's with all the interrogations around here? Look, I wasn't blushing, I was just flushed from being out in the heat..." Chase replied, sounding a little nervous.

Maya rose an eyebrow.

"Chase, it's Spring. There is no heat outside." Maya pointed out.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"...You know the season? How impressive..." Chase muttered.

Yolanda then narrowed her eyes.

"You were also humming and skipping. You've been acting very weird lately, and I just want to know what's up is all..." Yolanda said.

Chase's eye twitched.

"I wasn't! Now if you'll let me leave this disaster zone..." Chase defended as he turned and walked right out of the door. From the next room, Maya and Yolanda heard him mumble something about crazy, gossiping old women on the island.

Maya and Yolanda then looked at each other, frowning and then sighing.

"Let's just clean the kitchen." Yolanda said.

Maya's face fell as she twirled the rage she was previously wringing out when Chase entered the room. Then she sighed once again, making the flour on her face blow in the air.

"...I think there's something going on." Maya said.

Yolanda smirked and put her hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya, surely you don't believe that he wasn't being himself! Maybe he wasn't doing any of that stuff we accused him of!" Yolanda said.

Maya forced a smile at the older woman and then started cleaning again.

"(I guess there's nothing to worry about...but still, that entire scene was very suspicious! I still believe that there's something going with Chase, because why the heck would he skip, hum, and blush for no reason at all? And only to top of the weirdness...there was a _lipstick_ mark on his face! And it definitely wasn't from me!)" Maya thought as she cleaned.

Maya then blushed slightly as she started sweeping the floor.

"(I now I've never kissed Chase! ...Okay, well there was that one accidental time at Kathy's birthday party...BUT OTHER THEN THAT! There must have been some other girl...but I shouldn't really jump to conclusions like this.)" Maya thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Timeskip To 5:00 PM...**

Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, and Maya sat together at a table near the the door of the inn. They were discussing the fact that Chase has been acting rather weird, and sharing some odd stuff they noticed him doing; claiming that they were the only 'sane people' in the inn.

Colleen trembled slightly and poked her two index fingers together.

"I-I can't explain this...but it was strange." Colleen said.

Maya smiled.

"...What, dear? Something Chase did?" Jake asked.

Colleen nodded.

"I was walking through the halls upstairs; going to go into the guest rooms and tidy them. However, I heard Chase from outside one of the rooms. There was also the sound of running water and I figured he was using one of the room's bathrooms to shower-" Colleen said as she got cut off by Jake.

"Ah! That was the day that Chase came here on his day off! He said something about...a pink-haired girl in his shower that won't leave, and then he told me he was going to use one of the room's showers!" Jake explained.

Maya rose an eyebrow at the 'pink-haired girl in the shower' part.

Colleen sighed.

"Anyway, he was..._singing_. He was singing some _love songs_ I've never even heard of in my life!" Colleen said with emphasis.

Yolanda gasped. And Maya nearly fell out of her chair.

"That's just weird!" Jake commented as he looked away.

Colleen nodded and ran her fingers through her orange hair.

Yolanda then scratched her chin.

"Well, that's nothing compared to what happened in the kitchen! I swear, something's not right with that boy!" Yolanda said.

And then as if on cue, Chase entered the inn. He was blushing and skipping pretty much like a school girl.

Jake, Colleen, Maya, and Yolanda gave the young chef weird looks. And he stood there staring at them back.

"...Chase, where have you been?" Jake asked in a very wary tone.

Chase looked away from him.  
"...Um...I don't know, maybe outside?" Chase replied as he rolled his eyes and looked back at them.

Colleen sighed.  
"That is just it. You don't usually got out like this...especially two times in one day!" Colleen said.

Chase crossed his arms and Yolanda shook her head.

"Your blushing again..." Yolanda pointed out.

Chase rose an eyebrow and quickly felt of his cheeks.

"...What?" Chase asked.

Maya's eye twitched.

"She said...WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? Gee, you must be deaf or something..." Maya shouted.

Chase glared at Maya briefly, then he smirked and sighed.

"Oh, it's nothing really...ah...I'm gonna go get ready for the bar to open..." Chase replied as he walked off, his cheeks turning slightly pinker by the second.

Yolanda, Colleen, Jake, and Maya all looked at each other, puzzled. They started talking again when they were sure Chase was out of a eavesdropping distance.

"This is STRANGE! CHASE IS FREAKING ME OUT!" Maya shouted.

Jake thought for a minute.

"It is best to discuss this matter in private. After all, Chase might be able to hear us..." Jake said warily as he got out of his chair.

Meanwhile Chase, who was leaning against the bar rolled his eyes. He had heard every word they said.

"(Yeah...he can hear you. Goddess, you can't live peacefully on this island without being watched by other people who butt into your life!)" Chase thought.

As Colleen, Maya, and Yolanda followed Jake over to the staircase Chase shook his head and walked back into the kitchen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chase's purple eyes scanned the newly cleaned kitchen and he walked over to the stove.

"...But, I do suppose everyone means well. Sometimes I just wish that I wasn't always being watched by them." Chase said to himself.

Chase then sighed and pulled an orange out of his pocket. It was unknown where he got it, but he smirked as he looked at it.

"(...And now, to get something to eat. I've been dying to eat this since I left...now's the time!)" Chase thought as he placed the orange on a plate.

The young chef then got out a newly washed knife and hummed to himself as he skillfully peeled and cut the orange.

And in no time, the orange was fully sliced and ready to be eaten. He smirked and set down the knife as he reached for a slice.

"Where'd you get the orange?" Maya's voice asked.

Chase yelped and his eyes widened and turned around on his heel to find Maya standing in front of him, staring at him quizzically.

Chase immediately scowled and held his heart as it was now beating very rapidly in shock.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack, Maya!" Chase said as he panted.

Maya looked annoyed and she frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah...anyway, where did that orange come from?" Maya asked as she pointed.

Chase was on the verge of pulling his hair out in frustration.

"It came from..._somewhere_! Now can you leave me alone?" Chase replied as he furrowed his eyebrows together and glared at the girl.

Maya shook her head.

"No, Chase. You have been acting completely weird lately. You've been skipping like a school girl, blushing, _smiling genuinely_, singing love songs in the shower, and absentmindedly writing down the letter 'A' in huge hearts on _napkins _to name a few!" Maya said. She was determined to solve this.

Chase's eyes widened and he blushed and glared more.

"How do you know all that over stuff?" Chase hissed.

Maya glared right back and placed her hands on her hips.

"(...Duh, Mom, Dad, and Grandma enlisted me to spy on you! ...But I can't tell Chase that. Maybe I can make up an excuse...)" Maya thought.

Chase continued to glare.

"I just do! Know answer my questions and explain the orange! Oranges aren't even in season!" Maya said in a monotone as she put her hands on her hips, she was dead serious.

Chase sighed and grabbed the plate that had the sliced orange on it. He then nonchalantly eat a piece while Maya scoffed.

"Chase!" Maya whined as she threw her arms in the air.

Chase groaned and then he sighed as he started to look around absentmindedly.

"...It's just a gift." Chase mumbled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Maya then gasped and snapped her finger.

"AHA! It's from a girl! We have no guys with names that start with the letter 'A' in this island! This narrows it down to...Anissa and _Angela, _because they both grow crops!" Maya said with a smirk on her face.

Chase blushed at the 'Angela' part. He shook his head and walked over past Maya.

"Let it go, Maya..." Chase mumbled as he walked away.

Maya continued to smirk and she crossed her arms as she followed him over to the bar.

"And Anissa wouldn't possibly plant crops in the wrong season. But Angela does! And her crops still grow even in the wrong season! I see know...Angela must have given you that orange for a gift!" Maya said.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Chase asked as he turned around.

Maya frowned.

"I don't really know..." Maya replied honestly as she twiddled her fingers.

Chase sighed.

Maya then smirked yet again and leaned over the bar, copying Chase.

"...You know, Angela's a pretty good girl. And you do talk about her a lot..." Maya commented.

Chase sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe I do." Chase said as he smirked.

Maya snickered and crossed her arms over the bar.

"...She doesn't have a boyfriend...or so I noticed. Any guy could get her if they played their cards right..." Maya added.

Chase frowned.

"(You have no idea...)" Chase thought.

Maya sighed and absentmindedly dusted off her pink poof of a dress.

"...She's a pretty good cook as well. Always pretty much winning in the Cooking Competition each year..." Maya added. Maya then looked at Chase had a knowing look on her face. "Men seem to like that..." Maya commented as she put her arm around Chase's shoulder.

Chase blinked and then inched away from Maya. He then sighed.

"Yeah...and that's exactly why you'll never get a guy to like you, Maya..." Chase commented.

Maya scowled and stopped rubbing his back. Instead, she started digging her fingernails into Chase's back like a knife.

Chase seemed unaffected by that. He just continued eating the orange.

Maya sighed, knowing that she didn't get any information at all out of the boy. She inwardly groaned and then walked away without another word, Hayden and Kathy walked into the kitchen at that very time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Timeskip To 6:10 PM...**

Chase was still at the inn although it closed some time ago. He was in the kitchen and was cleaning some glasses as he leaned over the bar while Kathy hummed to herself as she made cocktails.

Meanwhile the 'only sane people', Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, and Maya stood around in the inn staring at Chase. They just couldn't get over the fact that he was acting strange, so they decided to keep an extra close eye on the young chef.

The only people there for drinks was Owen, and Dale. But the door opened, revealing a girl with short and messy brown hair, big brown eyes, a mischievous smirk on her face, and wearing ranch clothes. She was non other then Angela! But why was she there at the bar? She wasn't much of a drinker, and the only times she'd come to the bar was to speak with her friend Kathy.

Kathy noticed Angela before anybody else. A big smile took up nearly her whole face as she cupped her hands over her mouth to call out to the girl.

"Hi, Angela! C'mon over and talk to me!" Kathy called out from over the counter.

And that must have gotten Chase's attention, he perked up and threw the glass over his shoulder which defied gravity and landed safely on the counter next to the stove.

Maya noticed that whole scene because she was standing near Dale's table which was by the counter. That made her raise an eyebrow curiously.

Angela's face brightened with happiness it seemed. She smiled and ran up to the counter to speak with her friend.

"Hey, Kathy! What's going on around here?" Angela asked.

Kathy brushed the lint off her skirt and then sighed dreamily as she took a glance at Owen.

"Nothing much. It's been pretty quite around the place...except for the fact that Owen's here! I get a chance to see him, ain't that great?" Kathy replied.

Angela laughed.

"Yeah, that's pretty good. And um...have you...you know, gotten a proposal yet?" Angela asked with a smirk on her face.

Kathy blushed and scratched her cheek nervously at that. Which got Maya's attention. Although May wasn't very good friends with Angela she still entered the conversation.

"'Proposal'?" Maya asked.

Angela smiled and leaned her back against the counter.

"Yeah. Luke told Bo, who told Dale, who told Irene, who told Doctor Jin, who told Anissa, who told Craig, who told Ruth, who told Barbara, who told Simon, who told Candace, who told Shelly, who told Yolanda, who told Gill, who told Elli who told me..." Angela began, she paused to breath. "...That Chloe and Ramsey were finally able to convince Owen to propose to Kathy since they've been dating for two whole years! ...I think Owen wanted it to be kept a secret from Kathy and surprise her, but I kinda told her anyway. I knew it would make her day." Angela finished.

Kathy smiled and sighed.

"It really did make my day. But that was like a week ago! I still don't know when he's gonna do it..." Kathy said as she tapped her fingers on the counter.

After a few minutes of unnecessary talking later, Kathy went back to preparing cocktails, Maya went back to spying on Chase, and Angela took a seat by the bar. And apparently it was one of those rare times she'd order a cocktail. Farm-work must have been getting to her. And like all the rare times she'd order a cocktail; it was an apple cocktail.

(Hmm...Chase is going over there to give her the cocktail. I better follow and listen to her reaction!)" Maya thought as she crept over to the table trying not to look too obvious although she was.

When the girl was sure that she was at a safe distance, she nonchalantly stood there shifting her weight on both legs and listened to the conversation as Chase set down her cocktail on the table. What was bad though, was the fact that Maya couldn't hear a word they were saying!

All Maya saw was Angela smirk and say something she couldn't hear. Then Chase blinked and said something she couldn't hear as well.

"..." Maya blinked repeatedly as she stared at the scene.

And suddenly, she saw Angela grab Chase's arm and pull him down to her eye level. Their faces were few centimeters apart, and it looked as if they were going to kiss.

"(What the heck? Is Angela gonna kiss him or something? What if their in a secret romance? Wait...ugh...Maya that's a stupid thought! Besides, you know that Julius likes Angela and she probably likes him too...or well, that's what Renee said!)" Maya thought as she stared at the scene.

Then Maya saw Chase smirk as Angela giggled and then whispered something in his ear. As each second passed, Chase's face became redder by the minute. It looked as if his face was pretty much on fire and Maya could just imagine the off-the-scales temperature!  
Maya inwardly gasped. After all, who knows what the heck she could have whispered to him!

Maya swallowed and took a few steps back. She noticed Chase smirk and slowly turn around. He briefly had the look of a adolescent boy who just had his first kiss on his face was he walked away.

And no. This wasn't his ordinary walk. He was pretty much _floating on air_ back into the kitchen; earning odd looks from Maya, Dale, Hayden, Kathy, Yolanda, and Jake. Angela just giggled! Okay, something completely crazy was up! Maya couldn't take it anymore, she clenched her hands into fists as she gritted her teeth.

"(I WILL find out what's going on! This is driving me insane, and I can no longer sit and watch the weirdness from afar!)" Maya thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Timeskip To 10:00 AM The Next Morning...**

Maya smiled to herself as she started dusting off a table at the inn. Maya loved doing chores and it really showed. Usually it would get her mind off of stressful situations she gets caught up in; much like the current one with Chase.

Chase meanwhile had excited the kitchen and looked...well kinda down. He didn't appear to be all in-joy-floating-on-air like the previous day. Maya noticed this and she frowned immediately after looking at him.

"...Chase, are you okay?" Maya asked cautiously as she set down the duster.

Chase rolled his eyes, and normally he'd make a sarcastic reply to that. But he just only eye-rolled without saying anything.

Maya inwardly gasped, and she smiled slightly as she walked closer to him.

"Hey um, what's wrong? If there's something up, me or mom, dad, and grandma can help!" Maya asked.

Chase sighed and blushed as he looked away.

"...You'll laugh." Chase said.

Maya rose an eyebrow.

"No I will not! And laugh at _what_?" Maya asked.

Chase crossed his arms.

"...What I'm about to ask of you. I normally wouldn't ask _you_, but...I'm gonna..." Chase said.

Maya frowned.

"Well, try me!" Maya said.

Chase blushed and nervously tapped his fingers against the table.

"Do you...er...?" Chase mumbled, running his words together.

Maya didn't understand a word he said. She threw her hands in the air.

"What the heck? I didn't catch any of that!" Maya shouted.

Chase then sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Do you know...where I can find a _blue feather_, Maya?" Chase repeated, his face now turning bright red as he leaned against the table.

Maya gasped and did a double-take.

"What? A blue what? CHASE! WHAT THE HECK?" Maya shouted.

Chase looked annoyed as he covered his ears with his hands to drown out her shouting.

Maya finally calmed down and she started giggling. She actually found that kind of cute.

"Chase!" Maya shouted, trying to hide her giggling. "I don't know where blue feathers are! But WHY do you need one?" Maya asked.

Chase put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"No reason...I don't even know why I brought this up..." Chase replied as he walked away.

Maya growled as soon as Chase left.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chase wandered outside the inn and leaned against the building.

Then Maya literally busted through the door to the inn. She screamed as she fell right on her face.

Chase blinked repeatedly then he smirked at that.

"...You can't cook, and you have no balance. Gee, your life must be pretty good..." Chase commented.

Maya groaned and then stood up, she was covered in dirt from head to toe. And her hair was nearly out of it's two side ribbons. She glared at Chase before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you follow me?" Chase asked when he saw a weird look cross over the girl's face.

Maya scowled.

"Because you have been acting SO WEIRD LATELY!" Maya shouted as she pointed indignantly at the chef.

Chase rose an eyebrow.

"And...and...AND I MUST KNOW WHY! YOU AREN'T YOURSELF! DON'T GET ME WRONG, I HATE YOURSELF! BUT I LIKED IT BETTER THEN..._THIS_!" Maya shouted.

Chase sighed.

"Maya..." Chase interrupted.

Maya just put her hands on her hips and showed no signs of stopping her rant.

"CHASE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH YOU! NOBODY DOES ANYMORE! YOU _BETTER_ EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I GO CRAZY!" Maya continued.

Chase stared at her.

"NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF, _CHASE_!" Maya finished as she stomped her foot on the dirt path.

Chase was about to respond but then a shocked Mayor Hamilton ran up armed with a sickle, an annoyed Gill, and a very horrified Elli.

Chase and Maya turned their heads to look at the trio. Hamilton tightened the grip on his son's arm as he waved the sickle dangerously close to Elli's head.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Mayor Hamilton shouted as he frantically looked around while waving the sickle around like a madman.

Chase and Maya exchanged confused looks as they stared at them.

"We heard somebody screaming over here!" Elli explained as she tightened her grip on Gill's wrist, who apparently didn't like being dragged around town by his crazy father and his paranoid co-worker.

Maya then started laughing nervously as her cheeks turned bright pink.  
"Uh...sorry about that! I was just drilling some sense into Chase!" Maya explained in an embarrassed tone.

Hamilton and Elli sighed with relief. But Gill looked even more annoyed then ever over the fact that he got pulled away from work for nothing.

Everybody stared at each other in awkward silence. Luckily Gill was bold enough to break the silence; he cleared his throat. ...It was an even more awkward way to break the silence that overcame them, but at least it made Elli take the hint and start talking.

"Um...what's going on, you guys?" Elli asked as she clapped her hands together.

Maya got back into the situation with Chase and suddenly pointed at him.

"He's been acting completely strange! He's a ghost of his former self, I tell 'ya! And he asked me where he could get a _blue feather_!" Maya explained, she put so much emphasis on the last part that it made the trio gasp. ...Well Gill didn't put much feeling into his gasp. It looked like he was taking a deep yoga breath.

Heat once again rushed to Chase's face. He gave Maya a death glare. No kidding, it was THAT cold!

"What? He's gonna propose to someone?" Hamilton asked a little unsure.

Maya couldn't even answer that; Chase immediately put his hand over her mouth.

"No I'm not! I'm just...uh...ugh! The heck with this, you people don't need to know what I'm doing and not doing!" Chase shouted.

Mayor Hamilton, Gill, and Elli exchanged uneasy looks. Maya could of sworn she heard Gill whisper something along the lines of 'Father has weird choices of people to move into town', to Elli.

"...Aw...let's just leave..." Hamilton said suddenly.

The trio then shook their heads and walked back to the town hall in silence. They were in the middle of discussing plans for the island when they left.

When they left, Maya put her hand over her face and sighed.

"Listen Chase, tell me the reason why you've been acting strange. I will not rest until you _explain yourself_!" Maya said.

Chase looked annoyed and crossed his arms.

"Maya, it's none of your business! You really need to stop butting into other people's lives! The reason why I need a blue feather is top secret!" Chase replied.

Maya's eye twitched.

"But Chase! Your acting as if you expect a blue feather to_ fall right of the sky and into your arms _like a fairytale! Stuff like that doesn't happen in reality!" Maya shouted.

Chase made a 'hn' sound and smirked.

"That's more like your logic, Maya. And besides, I know that something like that won't happen! The Goddess makes my life even more hard then it is..." Chase said but mumbled the last part as he ran his hands through his peach colored hair.

Then out of nowhere as if on cue, a blue feather fell out of the sky and at Chase's feet. Both Maya and Chase's eyes widened and they looked up at the sky to see a huge blue bird quickly fly over the town and disappear in almost the blink of an eye. Not many residents saw it since they weren't outside. Only Chase, Maya, Toby, and Selena saw it.

"..." Chase picked it up and stared at it, pure speechless.

Maya was speechless as well. Chase quickly did a double-take at Maya and the feather. It had seemed that Maya timed out her rant just right, if they hadn't of been outside then someone else could have found it. Or the wind could have carried it off to unknown places...like Julius's hands. He could have given it to Angela instead of Candace; everybody on the island believes that Julius and Candace would look better together, but that's another tale! Let's get back to the program...

"Excellent..." Chase said in a low whisper with a smirk on his face.

Maya was scared; he was going creepy again and she really didn't like that!

Chase stuffed the feather in his pocket and started walking off. Maya yelped and quickly grabbed his arm.

"Chase! Where are you going?" Maya asked.

Chase sighed deeply and turned around just as soon as he made it to the dirt path.

"I'm just...going to go visit somebody." Chase replied, Maya saw the look in his eyes.

"But we have to get back to work! Customers could come by the inn and there would be no cook or waitress/waiter!" Maya said.

Chase swatted the crazy girl away and crossed his arms.

"Look, I'll be back soon. If Jake, Colleen, or Yolanda ask about me just say that!" Chase said.

Maya thought for a minute and nodded. Truthfully, she didn't like the idea of this. She really wanted to keep her job! However, she wouldn't be the one to get fired since her family owns the inn...

Maya sighed as Chase walked away. The weird thing was that he was whistling and there was a slight spring in his steps. It really freaked her out.

When Chase was completely out of her sight, she trudged back into the inn.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maya sighed as she sat down at the exact same table she was recently cleaning. It was time for the inn to open up and Colleen and Yolanda walked downstairs to get ready.

When the two older women saw Maya sitting at the table with her head in her hands they gasped and ran over to her.

"Maya! Are you okay?" Colleen asked as she tapped Maya's arm.

Yolanda groaned.

"It can't be! You can't solve this mysterious problem?" Yolanda asked.

Maya sighed and raised her head back up.

"Look...I just don't know if I can solve this..." Maya confessed rather hesitantly.

Colleen's face fell.

"Maya..." Colleen interrupted.

Yolanda's face fell too as Maya continued talking.

"...Chase is just...gone- And I don't 'gone' as in '_dead_'! We've lost him..." Maya said, her eyes becoming teary.

Colleen gasped.

"Maya, you shouldn't give up...that's not like you to." Colleen told her daughter with a warming smile on her face.

Maya blinked and then looked over at Yolanda who smirked.

"Yes! Who's that cute young lady who fails at cooking but continues to try again and again when everybody around her warns her not to?" Yolanda asked.

Maya gasped and clapped her hands together.

"ME! Oh wow! You guys are so right! I'm gonna go find Chase and make him sane again!" Maya declared as she stood up.

Maya let out a battle cry and quickly dashed out of the inn. She left burnt marks behind and a very rough whirlwind that messed up Yolanda's hair and tore Colleen's favorite green dress.

The ladies smiled at each other and then walked away over to where Jake was. He overheard the whole thing...well actually, everybody on the island probably heard that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Timeskip Ahead Four Minutes...**

Four minutes passed, and Maya found herself trotting up the path that led to Tranquility Ranch. Which was Angela's farm she re-named and made _perfect_. Maya knew exactly why she went this way, she could smell Chase's scent up the path; Chase smells like good food with a hint of peach.

The young girl panted as she walked up the trail, she took a quick break to dust off her big poof of a dress and found herself standing behind Angela's house. She didn't know how she ended up there but she had a hint; Chase's scent was on the house! ...Okay it wasn't _literally _'_on_' it but it was coming from there.

Maya decided to spy on Chase double-time then what her parents and grandmother told her to. But this was all too suspicious: Chase at Angela's farm. She was starting to put together different scenarios in her mind but only four scenarios came; and hopefully it _WASN'T_ the second one, it was filled with gore!

"(...Hmm...let's take a little peak from behind the house and see just where Chase is...)" Maya thought as she peaked out from behind the house obviously.

Maya poked her whole head from behind the house and rose an eyebrow at what she saw: Angela was sitting on the little wooden fence that she used as a area for her animals to graze and all her animals were. And Chase was standing up, leaning against it with a...smile on his face.

Good thing Angela's house was close to the barn. Because Maya could easily overhear the conversation from where she was; which was a safe distance.

"Haha! So that really happened?" Angela asked Chase as she giggled.

Chase smirked.

"Yeah...and I'm not kidding Angie, Mayor Hamilton looked insane waving around that sickle! But then again...it is _perfectly normal _to see a crazy mayor with a sickle, dragging along people." Chase said.

Angela continued to giggle for a few seconds and smiled.

"Likely. Anyway...what did you come here for? I thought we were going to meet up at Alan's Tree tonight at six for the picnic under the stars?" Angela asked as she brushed her messy brown hair with her fingers.

Maya was even more confused. What the heck did she mean by that, anyway? The pink wearing girl's heart was beating rapidly in suspense when she continued to spy.

And Maya could have sworn she saw Chase's face turn bright red. He ran his fingers through his hair and take a deep breath.

"Okay um...look, I'm not quite sure how to say this so..." Chase said as he sighed.

Angela rose an eyebrow and shifted herself around, her chocolate brown eyes looking curious.

"What, Chase?" Angela asked.

Chase hesitated for a few seconds but then he started talking again. Maya was a little taken-aback by that.

"Listen, I first met you I instantly labeled you a weakling like Maya..." Chase began.

Maya gasped quietly and then scowled.

Angela nodded and blinked.

"Yes...I remember that." Angela said.

"Well, I um...realized after a while that you weren't like that. And well, you were pretty amazing actually..." Chase continued, getting more flustered by the second.

Angela smiled as her cheeks turned bright pink.

"It was when I beat you in the Cooking Contest wasn't it? Remember how ticked off you were?" Angela asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

Chase sighed and deadpanned.

"I've said before and I'll say it again: the mayor was so not counting the scores correctly because he was too busy stuffing his face with your so-called 'delicious' blueberry jam." Chase said.

Angela giggled and kicked her feet back and forth across the edge as if she was a child.

Maya couldn't help but giggle to herself too. Because Chase was really ticked off about the mayor 'not counting the scores right'. And also because Luke had taken a 'taste test' of the marmalade he entered and ended up taking all but a dab.

Chase sighed once again.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Chase asked as he crossed his arms.

Angela stopped giggling and wiped a tear of laughter from her eye.

"Yeah! Continue now!" Angela said.

Maya listened in suspense as Chase nodded and continued.

"...Anyway, you started bringing me meals and stuff you cooked...and it was pretty _good_..." Chase said, but he nearly bit his tongue at the last part. Maya guessed it was because of the way he rarely compliments other people's food.

Maya rolled her eyes at that point.

"And suddenly...I-I don't know...I kind of had this weird feeling around you. But I think it's safe to say after us _secretly dating for two seasons_..." Chase continued as he leaned against the fence.

Maya's eyes nearly popped out they were so wide.

"(WHAT THE HECK? They've been dating for TWO WHOLE SEASONS! Was THIS why Chase has been acting so weird?)" Maya thought as she clawed the bricks on Angela's house to prevent herself from passing out.

Then Maya smiled slightly and brushed a strand of her hair back.

"(...Now I understand completely. Darn, I was an idiot! Chase wasn't insane, he was just a little love-struck!)" Maya thought. And when she snapped out of her thoughts, Chase had already continued talking and she missed a lot!

"...Like I said, I'm not good with this kind of thing. But I..._I love you_, and..." Chase said as he reached into his pocket.

Angela rose an eyebrow, but she was already smiling big time from the last part.

Maya's eyes widened when she saw Chase pull out a _very familiar_ blue item. She couldn't help but inwardly squeal when she realized it was the exact same blue feather that Chase found- well...'acquired' earlier. It was very obvious what was going on: Chase was proposing to Angela. And Maya felt like the stupidest person on the island for misunderstanding everything and eavesdropping. She smiled even more when she saw Chase hold out the blue feather to her.

"...Will you marry me, Angela?" Chase asked, a small smile on his lips.

Angela looked really surprised. In fact, she looked like she was gonna faint. Maya giggled softly when she saw her comical face expression: It was a mix of surprise, shock, and joy. And it was bright red.

Tears were now welling up in Angela's big brown eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

Chase was taken aback by that.

"...Yes. Yes, Chase! More then _anything_! I love you too!" Angela shouted as she jumped up and grabbed the feather.

Maya gasped and then a big smile nearly took up her own face, she was even blushing slightly.

Chase was now smiling and his face was bright red much like Angela's. Obviously he was nervous about how the whole thing would go.

"Chase! Yes! Yes! Oh, I can't believe this is really happening!" Angela shouted as she grabbed Chase's neck and hugged him tightly.

Maya giggled to herself and silently walked away back to the inn as Angela hugged Chase and kissed him. Maya didn't leave the area full of guilt, she left the area with a warm feeling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In only a few minutes, Maya arrived back at the inn and smiled as she sat down at a table. Jake, Yolanda and Colleen saw her and walked over to her.

"...By the look on your face, something good must have happened. Right?" Yolanda commented.

Maya smiled more and put her hands behind her head.

"Yeah. And it turns out we were all wrong about Chase..." Maya said.

The three adults all exchanged confused glances.

"You mean...the boy hasn't lost his mind?" Yolanda asked.

"He's still...sane?" Jake added.

Maya nodded.

"Oh, yeah! Everything's just fine...and we're gonna have a wedding to attend soon..." Maya said.

The three exchanged confused looks again.

"...What did you say, dear?" Colleen asked.

Maya was about to respond, but then Angela swung open the door of the inn and ran into the building dragging a very flustered Chase by the wrist with her.

"EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT!" Angela shouted with a huge smile on her face.

Colleen and Jake looked at each other with eyebrow's raised, and Yolanda did a double-take.

"CHASE PROPOSED TO ME! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED ON THE FIRST DAY OF FALL!" Angela finished.

Maya smiled, Jake gasped, Colleen's eyes widened, and Yolanda had to get a grip on the chair she was leaning against.

"WHAT?" The three adults asked at the same time.

Chase blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's sit down and explain, Angela..." Chase said to the thrilled farmer who giggled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"...So that's it, huh? You've been secretly dating for two seasons and you've been sneaking away to go on dates?" Jake recapped.

Chase and Angela nodded.

Yolanda shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Dang it, I should have guessed! I knew those napkins that Chase absentmindedly scribbled the letter 'A' in big hearts was a big give away!" Yolanda said.

Colleen smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Well, congratulations you two. I'm very happy for you!" Colleen said.

Angela smiled and bowed.  
"Thanks, Colleen." Angela said.

Jake then thought for a minute.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, Chase." Jake said as he shook his head. "Why didn't you tell anybody about it?" Jake asked.

Chase sighed.

Maya's face fell as she looked at Chase. She knew exactly why he didn't tell anybody about it.

"...Chase told me that he didn't want you guys to know because you'd butt into his life and stuff." Angela responded.

Yolanda smirked and rubbed the back of her mouth.

"Yeah...that is something we would do..." Yolanda agreed.

Jake and Colleen looked at each other and then nodded, agreeing with the old cook.

Maya giggled.

"I'm real happy for you guys too! Hey Angela, maybe you can rub your ways off on Chase and give him some manners!" Maya said with a smirk on her face.

Chase blinked and then he smirked.

"Your one to talk Maya, your the one who scarfs down people leftovers without asking them." Chase said.

Maya gasped and then she scowled.

Before anyone else had a chance to react, a flustered Kathy busted into the inn, her right hand interlocked with Owen's.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" Kathy shouted as she ran over to the six with Owen.

"What Kathy?" Angela asked.

A wide grin spread onto Kathy's face.

"OWEN PROPOSED TO ME JUST NOW! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED ON THE LAST DAY OF FALL!" Kathy shouted.

Owen smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Maya gasped, Angela was smiling, Chase blinked repeatedly, Yolanda smirked, Jake ran his fingers through his hair, and Colleen had her hands clapped under her chin.

"Wow! Two weddings in one season...gee, Waffle Island's not that eventful, huh?" Chase commented, the sarcasm evident which made Maya roll her eyes.

Owen and Kathy exchanged looks.

"Two?" Owen asked.

Chase and Angela both nodded and pointed to themselves.

Kathy's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Angela! That's so great! We can be each other's bridesmaids!" Kathy shouted.

Jake covered his ears from all the shouting and Colleen smiled.

"Alright everybody, let's celebrate. We'll all have a big lunch for free!" Yolanda declared.

Maya gasped.  
"That sounds great, Grandma! I'll help cook-" Maya said but was cut off by everybody.

"NO, MAYA!" Everybody shouted.

Maya pouted and crossed her arms.

Kathy giggled and walked over to the kitchen door. She was straightening her ponytail as she did so.

"And I'll make some cocktails!" Kathy declared.

Owen then spun around to face Kathy.  
"I'll have a grape cocktail!" Owen said.

Everybody then walked off leaving Chase and Maya behind. Yolanda went to the kitchen to cook the food with the help of Angela, Kathy went to make cocktails, and Owen and Jake were helping each other set up a table while Colleen cleaned it off.

Maya felt Chase's gaze on her. She bit her lip and started to walk away.  
"I'm gonna go...help Mom clean the table..." Maya said as she walked away.

But Chase grabbed her shoulder before she could get away. She then turned around and he started walking up the stairs; he motioned Maya to follow him and she did just that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Chase led Maya into the hall were the rooms were located. When he stopped she stopped.

"What's this about, Chase?" Maya asked.

Chase sighed and crossed his arms.

"...You were eavesdropping." Chase said as he smirked.

Maya's eyes widened and she waved her hands back and forth.

"N-n-no! I-I-I would never d-do that, Ch-Che-Chase!" Maya assured.

Chase then shook his head.  
"Save it, Maya. I saw your head poke out from behind Angie's house." Chase said.

Maya scowled and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay! But I really didn't mean to! It's just...it was so _cute_ how you kept stalling and blushing!" Maya said as she giggled.

Chase's eyes widened.  
"I _wasn_'_t _stalling OR blushing! It was just...just the heat outside..." Chase defended.

Maya smirked and put her hands on her hips.

Chase scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine! I guess I was...but that was very hard to do. I nearly lost my nerve and backed away the minute I knocked on her door..." Chase said as he blushed slightly.

Maya giggled.

"...Maya, I don't really know how to say this, but _thank you_." Chase said, it seemed like he nearly bit his tongue at the last part.

Maya stopped giggling and looked at Chase quizzically.

"Huh?" Maya asked.

Chase shuffled his feet.

"It was you how introduced me to Angela in the first place back when I first moved here. It was three days after I moved in, and you literally dragged me all the way to her house to meet her." Chase recapped.

Maya smiled as she flashbacked to that. She remembered how Chase was very annoyed by being dragged around town.

"Yeah, your welcome! I'm glad I could be of help!" Maya said.

After a few minutes of silence, Yolanda's voice shouted through the walls.

"CHASE! MAYA! COME DOWN HERE AND HELP US!" Yolanda shouted.

Chase and Maya blinked, and then smirked as they both walked back downstairs to help out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

And so, everything was planned out well. And the residents plus the two soon-to-be-married couples ate a tasty lunch together. During the meal, the all discussed what they'd do for each wedding and all. Maya was excited about her friends Kathy and Angela getting married, but she kind of tuned out at moments to glance at Chase.

Truthfully, she still had feelings for Chase. But Maya knew that Angela really loved him a lot more. So she kept that quite. She wasn't mad at Angela for taking Chase, she was just a tad sad. But she knew she would get through it. And was just glad all that heck was over, it was exhausting spying on Chase!

...But it's not all happily ever after YET for the two couples. Because there still is wedding plans to make, decorations to put, and plenty of hassle over clothes!

There's gonna be a heck of a time getting everything ready!

**The _End_?**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

*Silence*...So how was it? Yeah, it kinda got off track halfway through! But I think it turned out fine to me! Did it? :) I'd like to know.

And...don't ask where I got the idea for this fic. It just...sorta came to me. -_-

Read and review


End file.
